1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a display panel and a method of driving the display panel, and especially related to a display panel having a favorable aperture ratio and a method of driving the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the progress of semiconductor industry and relevant electronics industry, the use of digital appliances such as a mobile phone, a digital camera and a notebook computer becomes more and more common, and develops toward the direction of convenience, multi-function and good design, in order to provide users with more choices. As users' demand for digital products gradually increases, a display panel that plays an important role in digital products also becomes the focal point of designers' attention, wherein a liquid crystal display panel has become the mainstream of display panels.
Among current liquid crystal display panels, the vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display panel has a problem of color washout when viewed in a large viewing angle. FIG. 1 is a top-view schematic diagram of a portion of a conventional pixel array substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, to solve the problem of color washout in the liquid crystal display panel, each pixel 100 on a pixel array substrate 50 of the liquid crystal display panel may be divided into two portions, namely a primary pixel 110 and a secondary pixel 120, making the primary pixel 110 and the secondary pixel 120 have different voltages. When the primary pixel 110 and the secondary pixel 120 have different voltages, liquid crystal molecules within the same pixel 100 may have more arrangement directions, and then the problem of color washout that occurs in the liquid crystal display panel in the large viewing angle may be improved.
However, in order to make the liquid crystal display panel have the above effect in a driving method of a reverse scan, a scan line 140 has to be added into the same pixel 100. But the addition of the scan line 140 reduces the aperture ratio of each pixel 100 and leads to a lowered transmittance. Besides, in order to control signals transmitted to an original scan line 130 and the newly added scan line 140 respectively, the number of driver chips has to increase to a double of the original number, leading to an increased cost of products. Therefore, how to attend simultaneously to an ideal aperture ratio of the pixels, a lower overall cost and a solution to the problem of color washout of the liquid crystal display panel is an issue worth exploring in the design of the liquid crystal display panel.